


Untitled

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by request. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therisingmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=therisingmoon).



> Written by request. :)

John didn't give a shit how it looked, him and Jesse on stage, all pressed up against each other, he didn't care at all. Jesus, who would? Jesse's thighs were so fucking perfect, thick and heavy and wedging right in between his, hands all over each other and John knew it was only the beginning, knew there would be more, later, after the show. Both of them sweaty and wound up and he could almost hear them now, Jesse gasping so sweet, his voice all shot and raw and John's stubble scraping across his skin, soft and pale and so fucking hot, fuck, Jesse was always burning up. Always, and John could never stop touching, could never keep his hands to himself, and even with pictures of them all over the internet, he didn't see any reason why he should.  
   


\-- End --


End file.
